A Pokemon's Master
by Noval25
Summary: A story of a traveler named Markus and his Lucario Pokémon, Luna. They will go through many adventures, find out secrets and might learn a few things about each other. (trainer male) (Lucario female).
1. Chapter 1

The story begins with a simple battle between two Pokémon trainers, one using a Braixen, and the other… using a Lucario. At the end of the battle, the Lucario won the battle as their master hugged them in delight. "Nice job Luna, how about we rest for tonight, but first is always food," The Lucario, Luna, nodded.

"Now you might be wondering, where did we start off; Well, first of all, I'm Markus, I'm a Pokémon trainer, and this is my female partner and friend, Luna". I was a simple traveler, I didn't have many Pokémon, but I tried my best to stay out of battles. Until it came that fateful day, a storm came in, so hid in a cave for shelter. I lit up a torch when I found a little Riolu, she was scared, injured, and beaten.

I let it be, not harming it. I made a campfire as I pulled out some bread. I offered it to the little one, "c'mon, I won't harm you". The Riolu crawled over to the fire as she took the bread. "So, what's a Riolu doing all the way out here? It's not really the region to find a rare Pokémon like you". The Riolu moved its fur from her shoulder, showing a burned tattoo on her. "Oh, you were part of a Pokémon trainer," she nodded, "and they treated you badly I guess," she nodded again.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Markus, I'm just traveler, I don't really battle other trainers or Pokémon that much, I actually try to avoid it the best I can". "So, you got a story?" The Riolu drew on the ground, showing that she was in the plain lands, until she was caught by a trainer. Force to fight, battle after battle, but she was never showed any friendship. And each time she would fail in a battle, he would whip her, until she was bruised. Until one day, she was near defeat, her master told her to attack, but she froze up, afraid, she might die. Just like that, she ran away, escaping her poke ball.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must have gone through a tough time". She shivered, but Markus pat her head, as she looked at him. "don't worry, I won't hurt you, or try to capture if you don't want to". They spent the night eating bread, when they fell asleep.

The next morning, Markus prepared to leave as he pets the Riolu one last time, "be safe". He left the cave as a Pokémon blasted at him. It was a group of Pokémon thieves, "well now, what's a Pokémon trainer doing so far from a medical place?". "I guess you already know who we are," "yeah, a bunch of poachers to steal peoples Pokémon" "oh, you flatter us all". "So, what's it going to be give up your Pokémon or die". Markus pulled out a poke ball as he let out a Squirtle, "find, have it your way". One of their men took off his robe as he summoned out a Charizard.

The Riolu soon heard the blasting from outside, she went to see, seeing one after another, Markus' Pokémon being beaten by a Charizard. He soon ran out of Pokémon as the last blast knocked him over as they stole his poke balls. "Well, its been fun, but the game comes to an end". "Charizard, finish him, with Flamethrower". It fired at Markus as the Riolu used Quick Guard to protect him. "W-What? A Riolu?" One of the members used their Pokedex on it, finding out what level it was. "Nick, look out, that Riolu is level 36," "WHAT!". The Riolu nodded at Markus as he nodded at her. "Okay let's do this; Riolu use Force Palm!" she attacked the Charizard as it was paralyzed, "what, no way!". "Finish it with Metal Claw!" using her steel attack, The Riolu won the battle, "t-this is impossible!" the group ran away.

Markus pet the Riolu, "I really appreciate it, you really helped me out," the Riolu smiled. "Well, I better get a move on, I hope to see you again," Markus said as he walked towards the city. Though he was grabbed the Riolu, "what? You want to come to?" The Riolu nodded. "Okay, but you'll need a name, how about… Luna," she nodded with joy, "haha, Luna it is, now c'mon," Markus said caring her over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

In a small café, Markus and Luna were eating, but Luna was mostly eating some of the free bread. "hm, you've loved bread for the longest time," Luna nodded, "when did it start? Before or when you met me?" Luna pointed at Markus, "ah figured".

Soon, the waitress came to their table, "will there be anything else?" "no, I think we're good". "Good here's the check I'll come back in a few minutes". The waitress put down the check, which said on the back, want to meet tonight. Markus looked at her as she winked at him, Luna gave a stubborn look as she started writing on a napkin. "I don't like her," she wrote, "what? Why?" Luna glared at him. "Oh c'mon, you can not mean that one time?" Luna nodded.

"She was trying to seduce me, and it was in a hotel castle". Luna stared blankly at him, "okay, that was my mistake there". Luna continued with her flustered stare, until Markus sighed, "fine, I'll go with your guts".

"Although, the night of the castle, did help her out in the end," Markus thought. Markus remembered back to the castle, where he woke, from being drugged, where Luna was right by her. "Ah, I've been wondering when you'd wake up?" "What? Why did you do this?". "Because I just need one more soul until I get what was lost to me" "that's madness!" "maybe, but it's worth".

She summoned her ghost Pokémon, a Gengar, "ready for this?" Markus said to Luna as she nods. "Oh please, you'll need luck". The battle went on as Luna has been injured and curse. "Well, it's been fun, but I think I'll end this; Gengar, use Dark Pulse".

The Dark Pulse fired at Luna, but Markus quickly blocked from her. "S-Sorry, I guess I hesitated a bit," Luna teared up and hugged her master as a thank you. "wow, what petty squabbles," suddenly, this act of friendship caused Luna to evolve into a Lucario. "Ready for another go?" said Markus as Luna nodded. "You should forget about it; YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!". The Gengar used Hypnosis, but Luna dodged it and used copycat making it sleep. Luna then used her force palm and finished it with her metal claw.

"Err, darn it! I will bring him back, I WILL!" the woman pulled out a knife to stab Markus, but Luna grabbed her, knocking her back and unconscious. "Let's get out of here," said Markus as he panted.

Back in the present, Luna tapped him, "huh, sorry Luna, I was remembering," as Luna nodded. They left to sleep in a motel for the night. After giving Luna a bath, Markus dried her hair as they just watched what was on T.V. right now. "Say, Luna, I've actually been thinking, are you Pokémon like pets actually," Luna gave a cold dark stare at him, "r-right, right, bad question," Luna got up to move next to Markus, hugging him. "Ah, alright Luna, I get it, you are more than just a pet," Luna stared at him again, but continued holding him, "okay, okay, all of them, all the Pokémon, you happy now?". Luna smiled as she let go. "Man, that's some grip," Luna continued watching as Markus watched with her.

Hours passed as he couldn't stay up anymore and fell asleep. Luna was soon watching a romance movie, "but Clyde, I don't understand, why don't you love me!" "Eliza, I have never stopped loving you". He soon gave her a kiss as the plane was ready to take off, "no matter where, no matter how far am from you, I will see you again". "I'm hoping you keep your promise," said Eliza, "please… I'll always keep my promise to you". The movie ended as Luna turned off the T.V. as she looked at the rain coming down. She slept next to Markus as she brushed his hair out of his face. She gave a kiss on her thumb and put it on Markus's lips.

She hugged him as she slept, thinking, "As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy," she thought.


End file.
